shared_memoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Edouard Bernay
'Edouard Armand Bernay' Edouard Armand Bernay est né en 1876. A l'âge de 19 ans, il s'engage dans l'armée, après avoir étudié au lycée Hoche de Versailles. Il est élève sous-officier à St Maixent. En 1903, Edouard est désigné sous-lieutenant à Lérouville. Deux ans après, il est promu Lieutenant. En 1911, il est nommé au 82e Régiment d'Infanterie à Montargis. L'armée met à leur disposition un pavillon à Montargis même. En août 1914, il est commandant de la 12e Cie du 82e RI. L'armée prépare le départ au front du régiment. Fin août, l'ennemi attaque, il y a quelques blessés et quelques tués. En septembre 1914, Edouard est grièvement blessé au premier combat, à Evres, mais il continue à combattre. Dans un nouveau combat, il est à nouveau blessé gravement. Il est alors évacué à l'hôpital de Beziers (l'artère et les nerfs de son bras et de sa main gauche et la région dorsolombaire sont touchés par des balles et des éclats d'obus.) Au moment de la bataille de la Marne, la France et son Armée sont complètement désorganisées. En octobre 1914, Edouard est fait Chevalier de la Légion d'Honneur. En décembre, il est promu capitaine. En 1915, il est détaché à la commission de contrôle des télégrammes de Paris. En 1917, il demande de repartir au Front. Il sera affecté à l'Etat Major de l'Infanterie de la 15e Division (8e CA). En 1918, le capitaine Edouard Bernay est au front à Ressons-sur-Matz. Les Allemands lancent le 27 mai un nouvel et colossal assaut. Le 30, Edouard est à Tracy-le-Mont (Oise). Il participe à l'offensive de Noyon avec la 3e Armée. Le Colonel Frantz le cite à l'ordre de la Brigade : « a montré une très grande énergie malgré ses souffrances... « Edouard combat également au nord-est de St Quentin avec la 1ère Armée. Il est de nouveau cité par le Colonel Frantz pour avoir fourni une somme de travail considérable ». L'Armistice est signée le 11 novembre 1918. Dès 1920, il est affecté au 24e R.I. En garnison à la caserne de Clignancourt à Paris. Edouard vient habiter à Neuilly-sur-Seine. Puis, il quitte l'armée et devient régisseur d'un cousin nommé M. Cochard qui a perdu ses deux enfants de la grippe espagnole après la guerre. Edouard s'occupe de la partie financière et administrative. Il décède en 1945 d'une crise cardiaque. Fait par son arrière arrière petite fille,' Capucine Le''' Maire'' Eduard Bernay was born in 1876. After studying at the lycée Hoche de Versailles he joined the army at the age of 19 after having studied at the Lycée Hoche de Versailles. He was promoted to a non-commissioned officer at St Maixent.. In 1903 he became a sub lieutenant at Lérouville. Two years later he was promoted to lieutenant. In 1911 he was appointed to th 82nd regiment at Montargis. He was even given a houes at Montargis.In August 1911 he became commander of the 12 company in the 82nd regiment and the army prepareed for them to go to the front. At the end of August the enemy attacked resulting in some injured and some killed. In september 1914. Eduard was seriously injured at Evresbut he continued fighting, In another battle he was injured seriously gain and was therefore evacuatd to hospital in Beziers. The artery and the nerves in his left arm and hand and the dorsal area were hit with bullets and shrapnel. At the time of the battle of the Marn France and her army were completely disorganised. In october 1914 Edouard was made Knight of the Légion d'Honneur. In december he was promoted to captain, In 1915 he was seconded to the commision for control of telegrams in Paris. In 1917 he asked to go back to the Front. He was attached to the General Staff of the 15th Division (8th Corps d'Armée). In 1918 Captain Eduard Bernay was at the front at Ressons-sur-Matz. On the 27th May the Germans launched a new and colossal assault. On the 30th Deuard was at Tracy-le-Mont (Oise). He participated in the Noyon offensive with the 3rd Army. Colonel Frantz cited him in the Brigade documents for having "shown great energy despite his suffering".Eduard also fought in the north east of St Quentin with the 1st Army. He was once again cited by Colonel Frant for having exhibited an considerable amount of work. The armistace was signed 11 novembre 1918. From 1920 he was attached to the 24th regiment. As part of the carrison at the Clignancourt barracks in Paris Edouard came to live in Neuilly-sur-Seine. Then he left the army and became manager for a cousin, M, Clochard, who had lost his two children in the spanish flu after the war. Eduard took respondibility for finance and administration. He died in 1945 of a heart attack Return to Main Page Category:People